It is known that, for example, a wet sheet, face mask, etc., is impregnated with cosmetic material, chemical solution, etc., and this wet sheet, face mask, etc., is individually packaged in a flat bag so that when the wet sheet, face mask, etc., is to be used, the package is opened to remove the object inside. These individual packages can prevent drying, bacterial growth, and attachment of contaminants compared to when multiple wet sheets, face masks, etc., are collectively packaged in a single bag.
However, individual packages mean the flat package bags must be opened individually at the time of use. To open a package, the flat bag is torn open from one end where a triangular notch, etc., for tearing by fingers is provided, after which the fingers or hand are/is inserted through the opening thus formed and the wet sheet, face mask, etc., inside the flat bag is grasped with the fingertips and pulled out, and then the wet sheet, face mask, etc., which is normally folded, is opened with the fingers while being grasped and put over the face or other area where it is used.
Since the wet sheet, face mask, etc., is impregnated with liquid, however, spreading the folded sheet is not easy as the folded pieces stick together, for example.
Also before use, or particularly when the fingers or hand are/is inserted from the opened end of the package, the cosmetic material or chemical solution attached to the interior face of the flat package bag attaches to the fingers other than those grasping the wet sheet, face mask, etc., as well as to the palm and back of the hand.
This means that, when using the wet sheet, face mask, etc., the cosmetic material or chemical solution attached to wide areas including the fingers other than those grasping the sheet, pack, etc., and the palm and back of the hand, etc., must be wiped off using tissue papers, etc., which translates to poor utility.
In addition, spreading the wet sheet, face mask, etc., while being grasped can cause the sheet to wrinkle unintentionally or tear if the sheet is weak, and spreading the grasped sheet itself results in reduced workability.
Moreover, when a wet sheet, particularly one of small area (such as a point care pad or point mask), is individually packaged into a flat bag or other bag-shaped package, the opening created in the bag-shaped package is also small and this causes the cosmetic material or chemical solution to attach to even wider areas on the fingers that are inserted to remove the wet sheet of small area, thus reducing utility further.